


Our Little Family

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Series: Ryan and Jon's Love Story [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Ryan finally complete their family!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You know…when I promised Risingwood babies, I didn’t think it’d be this freaking cute. This is a future fic! Enjoy it! Also, to Ash… I love you! Never forget what a fucking rockstar you are.

Jon Haywood looked over at his husband nervously. This was the day they had been waiting for in their almost six months of marriage and two years of being together. They had decided that they were finally ready to adopt. It had been something that they had been discussing, and of course they wanted kids, they were just waiting for the right one to jump out at them. They smiled as they waited in the lobby of the orphanage they were standing in, watching as the director headed straight towards them, a practiced smile on her face.

“Hello Mister Haywood! Welcome to Prairie Lane House. I’m Stacia Elliot, the head of the house!”

“Thank you, Miss Elliot for having us here. As my husband Ryan explained on the phone, we’re very excited to start our family.”

“Yes, and I am sure our lawyer provided you with every document you’ve asked for, including Jon’s medical records.”

Ryan squeezed Jon’s hand and watched as Stacia led them inside. She smiled and turned her back to them, leading them into a bigger room where there were some children playing, and toys scattered everywhere. Ryan chuckled as she started speaking. 

“We’ve already approved you. It’s basically up to you two now. Do you have any specific age preference?”

“No. Whoever we have a connection with is what we want.”

Jon said, watching as they were led even deeper into the building to an even bigger room where there were more children of all ages playing. He couldn’t take his eyes off of two children in particular. He found himself walking over into the direction of them when the little girl spotted him. She was in a corner playing with a Legos with little boy who she hovered protectively over. Ryan went to say something to him, and that’s when he’d noticed Jon had wandered off, into the direction of those kids.

“Mr. Haywood?”

“Shh. I think my husband is onto something.”

Ryan said, going over to stand by Jon. He watched as Jon spoke and interacted with the two little kids. He was amazed how his husband could be a child one minute, and a grown man the next. But he knew that watching Jon, that they were the ones. Ryan smiled as he felt Stacia pull him aside and smiled as she explained about the kids.

“That’s Lacey and her brother Joey. They’re the oldest of the kids here at six. Nobody wants them because of their health issues.”

“Health issues?”

“Lacey has a gluten allergy on top of a seizure disorder and Joey has Down Syndrome.”

Ryan smiled and walked over to where Jon and the twins were. Jon was holding up a Lego block that was dressed as a pirate and talking as one and making the kids laugh. Jon could feel Ryan’s presence standing next to him, and he turned around and looked at Ryan. Jon blushed slightly, and felt Ryan’s love flowing through him.

“Babe! This is Lacey and her brother Joey! Lacey, Joey, this is my husband Ryan.”

“Hi Ryan!”

Lacey said. Stacia watched as Ryan and Jon interacted with the twins. After a few hours, and it being Joey’s nap time, Ryan smiled at his husband. After having interacted with the twins, and having Joey climb into his lap, Ryan knew what they were going to do. Ryan held Jon’s hand, sitting in a chair outside of Stacia’s office, waiting for her to come back as they spoke softly.

“I think we made our decision babe.”

“I do too, my love. You ready to tell Miss Elliot?”

“I am. Are you ready to do this, Ry. I know it was a quick conversation. And I saw how attached to them you became. If you aren’t ready, we can always wait.”

“No. I don’t want to wait. Those kids…I can see them being happy with us, babe. And if I weren’t absolutely sure, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Ryan said, stroking his face softly as Stacia came back down the stairs smiling at them. She could tell that the kids were very attached to the two men sitting in front of her, and from how excited the twins were when she’d put them down for their nap, she was optimistic about at least one of them getting adopted out. Stacia led them into her office as they all made small talk, before she sat down and smiled.

“Sorry to have kept you two waiting, naptime is hectic. So, have you made the decision as to which child you’re going to adopt?”

Ryan looked at Jon, then back to Stacia incredulously. Jon chuckled nervously. They couldn’t believe what she’d just said. When Ryan spoke up, it shocked her.

“What do you mean which one? We’re not splitting them up. We’re gonna take both.”

Stacia took a file out of her drawer and looked at them. She placed it on her desk and a look of concern crossed her face. She’d grown fond of the twins because of their medical conditions, and she didn’t want them to go to just anyone. She looked at Ryan seriously and sighed.

“They do have a host of medical conditions.”

“Let me stop you right there, Miss Elliot. My husband almost died a year ago from the very same thing Lacey has. And I didn’t run away from him then. And Joey is a bonus. Trust me, we’re no stranger to special needs.”

Stacia nodded, knowing that Ryan was absolutely right. She was always wary about adopting out children to people who weren’t as passionate about becoming parents. But the two men sitting in front of her were. And she knew what she needed to do. She pushed a button and watched as the door opened. She spoke with Ryan and Jon before addressing the other woman.

“I understand that, trust me. And I want to make sure that they are placed with the right couple. My assistant Jill here, will pack up what little belongings they have, and wake them up and bring them down here. All we have to do now, is sign a bunch of papers and then they’re yours.”

Jon and Ryan watched as she got everything together paperwork wise, and smiled when she’d left the room. Jon kissed Ryan’s face softly and nuzzled him, feeling like suddenly they were complete. And he couldn’t wait to show off their kids.

Six weeks later…

“We have a surprise for everyone tonight, guys!”

Jack Patillo said into the microphone. It was their annual RT Extra Life stream, and they always did something special for the kids. Jack had gotten a call earlier in the day from Ryan, asking if he could keep it a secret from all of the Rooster Teeth employees that he and Jon were showing up with the kids. Lindsay, who was sitting on stage with Michael, Meg, Gavin, Matt and Burnie, smiled and spoke up, confused.

“A surprise? Is it a puppy?”

“No. Today, I received a phone call from an old friend of ours, and he wanted to surprise everyone by coming out here. He’s been away dealing with some personal issues for the last six weeks.”

Lindsay gasped. She immediately knew who it was, and she was bouncing in her seat. Michael looked at her, and Jack laughed, knowing that Lindsay, who was an exceptionally bright girl had figured it out. That and she’d drug Michael and Meg to their new house to see the kids the day after Jon and Ryan had brought them home.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!”

“Lindsay, calm down! Ladies and gentleman, they’re baaaaaaack! And they have two special little guests with them! May I present to you guys, the new parents themselves, the Risemonger Jon Haywood and Ryan Haywood!”

Lindsay giggled and smiled as Jon and Ryan came walking out. They were each holding a kid and they greeted everyone. They waved at the cameras for the stream and sat down in the seats that Burnie and Matt had vacated. Burnie was now sitting on a pillow next to Mica and Ashley who had both shown up to see the surprise. 

“Welcome to the Extra Life stream guys! Also, welcome back to Rooster Teeth! We know that you guys took some time off. Why don’t you explain who these little cuties are, and what you’ve been doing for the last month or so.”

Jon smiled, stroking Lacey’s hair gently. She was looking out amongst the people and was nervous. Jon could feel her anxiety and giggled, kissing the top of her head and started talking, watching as Lindsay shooed Meg to Ryan’s other side, and sat down next to Jon.

“Well, for the last six weeks, Ryan and I have taken what’s called a paternity leave. You see, we had decided that we were ready to expand our family past Shay, Bella and Luna. So, we had filed some paper work before we’d gotten married actually, and we got the phone call after we came back from Fiji. We adopted these most wonderful children.”

“Congratulations, guys! We know how much you wanted to be fathers. Do you have names for them, or do you just call them ‘the kids’?”

Burnie asked happily. He knew that if anyone deserved to have kids, it was Ryan and Jon, especially after everything that they’d gone through. He’d known that they were becoming parents, but he hadn’t known that they were showing up to Extra Life with them.

“Yes, Burnie, I was just getting to that.” Ryan said, smiling over at Jon. He noticed that Lacey had fallen asleep on Jon’s chest while holding Lindsay’s hand. He squeezed Jon’s hand softly and continued speaking, knowing that they’d all love it.

“As you can see, Jon has our little girl. Her name is Lacey Louise Risinger Haywood. And I’m holding our son. His name is Joseph James Risinger Haywood.”

“Why both names guys?”

“Well, we wanted them to have both names because we wanted them to know that we’re a family. That yes, professionally Daddy and Papa have two different names, but personally, when we’re at school, home by ourselves, we’re the Haywoods. So we decided to give them both.”

“Makes sense to me. You guys have plans for anymore?”

“Right now, Jack…we just want to enjoy our new additions first before we decide whether or not we want to add another one.”  
“Hahaha, last question and then you can make the rounds or go home or whatever. Which one is Daddy and which one is Papa?”

“Ryan’s Daddy. I’m Papa. It’s just so much easier than them calling for Daddy and both of us running. I mean, we still do that, but it’s just a bit easier. One day Lacey started calling me Papa and it stuck.”

“Alright! There you have it! The Risemonger and Ryan Haywood with their adorable kids! Welcome back guys!”

Jon smiled, looking down at his kids and over at his husband. He knew his life was complete, and there was nothing better than that.


End file.
